Pecado carmesí
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Lo que Daiki olvidó es que Lucifer también es un ángel (que vivió en el paraíso). Y cuando se prueba lo divino lo mundano ya jamás satisface.
**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fukimaji. Imagen: Megumonster en deviantArt. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

Escrito para _"el mes de drabbles"_ del grupo de FB AoKaga 5x10.

 **Advertencias:** Lemmon o Smut. Top!Kagami. Wing!Kagami.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 _ **Pecado carmesí**_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

I

* * *

—Dime, querido ángel los pesares que te afligen—. Tentando la voz se extiende. —Deja salir la oscuridad que te carcome en el interior. Aliviaré tu aflicción, (con uno solo de tus deseos), con un solo deseo saliendo de tus labios.

Huele a caos, libertad y rebeldía.

Una melodía desconocida comenzó a llenar sus sentidos.

Calma, lenta, bella, el preludio de un suceso, algo inevitable quizás.

Daiki lo siente en el ambiente, sus instintos le gritan que se aleje, no lo hace, otra parte de sí lo mantiene detenido, allí a la espera. Se pone en guardia. _Viene_ , _viene_. El aire se carga, él se tensa, avasallante una presencia se impone en el lugar, compitiendo con la suya, diría que está ligeramente por debajo. " _No juzgues a un libro por su portada_ " la voz de Tetsu resuena en advertencia. Daiki no es demasiado culto, y aun así lo sabe, que al frente suyo algo extraordinario está pasando.

Las cuerdas de un violín cantan como una sirena.

Feromonas; Tentación.

Un picante aroma impacta en sus fosas nasales. Se estremece, sus terminaciones nerviosas colapsan, una tras una como un edificio lo hace ante la fuerza de una bomba. Se derrumba.

 _Cae, cae, buen querubín_.

Jadea. Demasiado, es demasiado. Sus instintos estallan, enfocados en esa presencia. Su dominancia cediendo sin pausas. Cálida respiración en su cuello le previene, el temor anidándose en la base de su estómago, combinándose con la impaciencia. La razón se nubla.

Risa, seductiva melodía. Está riendo y Daiki solo puede empaparse con el sonido.

Silencio, el arco extrae la melodía agonizante de las cuerdas.

— _Tus alas mojadas están_ por las lágrimas de tu incomprendido talento. _Déjate ir_. Descansa.

Ya no puede volar ha olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Tan retorcido.

Esplendorosas unas alas se extienden y le cubren engulléndolo, separándolo del mundo.

Una risa sarcástica inunda su garganta, su prepotente sonrisa en Daiki se plasma.

El movimiento del arco regresa, con fuerza, caótico, lleno de pasión. La belleza del sonido nunca se pierde.

 _Ríndete_ , ( _hazlo una vez más)_.

Cruel.

Con superioridad Daiki lo mira, sin retroceder.

 _Ese vacío quiere ser llenado_. _Puedo_ …

Sutil, las notas se extienden, envolviendo, entrando en sus sentidos, cantándole promesas de gloria.

Las nubes despejan a la luna, la luz proyectada a la figura que lo asecha. Jadea, orbes de un rojo eléctrico le miran, inocentes, acordes con su apariencia, y ahí entre los destellos cobrizos la oscuridad se anida en conjunto con la picardía mientras sonríe.

II

* * *

Peligro y prohibición es lo que presenta ese ente. Daiki solo lo observa sin perder su pose orgullosa aunque por dentro tiembla por reflejarse en esa mirada. Humedece con la lengua sus labios resecos. Ojos llameantes siguen el movimiento. Ante el escrutinio se siente diminuto y el centro del universo.

Tiembla, con una mano haciendo camino por su muslo, lenta hacia a su entrepierna, lo desea. Su respiración agitada, sus pulmones arden por aire. Despacio, se vuelve masilla a esos toques encantadores. Su pene tiembla por sentirse a la intemperie, ansioso. Todo él lo está ahora. Niega con la cabeza tratando de salir de ese sopor que lo tiene aprisionado. Está mal, debe salir de ahí. Una mordida en su cuello lo bloquea nuevamente, dolor placentero. Vibra. Mano caliente se mueve en su erección, robando más suspiros, se muerde labio furioso como único signo de rebeldía. Unos labios en sus pezones le advierten que su ropa ya no está y Daiki no sabe cuándo se la quitaron. Está tan perdido en esa nube de éxtasis. El dolor en su pecho alejándose de apoco. De un giro se ve enterrado en esas alas que lo envuelven, lo sostienen y él toma con saña las plumas a su alcance. En respuesta siente algo húmedo en su entrada y una fuerte mordida en su nalga. Maldice al alado más demonio que ángel.

Muy rápido: _Allegro assai_ , el arco se mueve de nuevo hipnotizándolo.

Abre su boca en un grito ahogado, su canal arde, quema como el infierno. El miembro erecto de ese serafín se mueve tan rápido que lo está volviendo loco, más aún, perdiéndose, no puede pensar, apenas le deja respirar y su pecho se siente extraño divido entre la fuerza de respirar y la sensación de algo llenándolo.

La obscenidad se respira en el aire. El sonido de las caderas golpeando su culo, el chapoteo del miembro tomando su canal. Sus gemidos, gruñido, maldiciones, se unen a esa misteriosa melodía que no ha parado.

—Eso es Daiki, _ruégame y serás salvado_.

Risa ronca de malsana diversión, lengua libidinosa lamiendo su lóbulo. Ligeramente se asquea, más sus caderas no paran de buscar es órgano que lo aniquila. Ruge de satisfacción, de frustración. Esclavo de ese sádico embaucador.

Culo al aire, recostado en la pared, y con una mano en el cuello que le exige sumisión. La otra palma le tira con rudeza los pezones: pellizca, jala y acaricia, una secuencia que lo enloquece. Los dientes y lengua trazan caminos en su espalda y cuello, mismo que está tan tatuado de marcas que no se borran con facilidad, signos de pertenencia. Una fuerte estocada le quita el aire de manera dolorosa. En frenesí le ignora, buscando solo su placer lo usa, dolorosa tortura. Tiembla en éxtasis.

Lo abre, separando sus piernas lo más que puede, un ala le sostiene para no perder el equilibrio. Con vigor le acribillan el interior y él se rinde, porque le gusta, le llena y se olvida del dolor de sentirse vacío. Están cerca del final, lo siente. Sin perder el ritmo de las estocadas ambos explotan y caliente semen le marca, su semilla mancando el ala. El miembro abandona su canal, el cuerpo se aleja y él cae, con respiración errática y demasiado satisfecho.

Aún con espasmos, Aomine empieza a ponerse su ropa, aprovechando que el alado seguía perdido en las sensaciones de su orgasmo. Cuando estuvo listo huyó del lugar sin mirar atrás, aliviado porque no lo seguían. Y a cada paso que daba la melodía de aquel violín lentamente se extinguía. Lo ignoró como haría con todo lo que había sucedido en esas horas.

Lo que Daiki olvidó es que Lucifer también es un ángel (que vivió en el paraíso). Y cuando se prueba lo divino lo mundano ya jamás satisface.

— _Desde ahora me perteneces_ —el susurro de su voz se perdió en el aire. La sentencia estaba hecha. —Regresarás, Daiki, lo harás. —Los ojos de Kagami Taiga refulgieron en satisfacción.

Y con las últimas notas agonizando; El trino del diablo terminó.

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Mi sexy Kagami, ángel caído, ¿qué tal? A mí se me hizo una idea irresistible, xD, aprovechándose de la debilidad de Daiki, pobre, aun así bien placentero. Siento forzada la escena del explicita, a ver si no me salió tan mal, el problema es que no sabía cómo llegar a ella con tan pocas palabras, LOL. En fin, la idea me nació escuchando "El trino del Diablo" de Tartini, qué original (sarcasmo, sarcasmo xD). No es mi mejor idea… al y el inicio sí me gusto.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

P.D.: Originalmente lo fue escrito para el miércoles de lemmon, como soy un tanto impaciente para esperar hasta el último miércoles, lo público ahora que es tema libre. xD Las fiestas en estas vacaciones estuvieron tan buenas que ya no me alcanzó el tiempo…

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
